


About purrs, kisses and laughs

by savethecat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Rights, Mini-Fic, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Season 5 Spoilers, That's it, catradora, gays being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethecat/pseuds/savethecat
Summary: Adora and Catra are happily together, but they still don't know how to handle their friends' silly reactions to it.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 634





	About purrs, kisses and laughs

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm so happy about She-Ra's last season that I wanted to write something fluffy and silly. I hope you like it.

They were all gathered in Brightmoon’s main saloon. The Princesses and the rest of the group were spread around, sitting on the couches and cushions around the room. They had just had their first dinner after the end of the battle with Horde Prime, so everyone was feeling lazy and for the first time in forever, peaceful. 

Adora was sitting on the floor, leaning on the edge of the couch where Glimmer and Bow were, with Catra’s head on her lap. The blond girl was playing distractedly with her girlfriend’s hair, while she laughed at something Glimmer had just said. Catra, on the other hand, was just lying there, with her eyes closed, the only sounded coming from her was a soft constant purr. 

After a while, Catra opened her eyes noticing Adora had stopped talking. To her surprise, the other girl was just staring down at her with a silly smile. The girl couldn’t help blushing and glaring at the blond one, startled. 

“What is it?” Catra asked awkwardly in a whisper.

“You were making this cutest little sound…” Adora answered quietly, lowering her face to be closer to the other girl’s.

Catra’s eyes widened and her face flushed deeply. “What- I don’t-”

Adora giggled, “I love it when you do that.” 

“Shut up!” Catra shouted. Even though she was trying to seem angry, she let a small laugh before leaning up and giving Adora a quick kiss. “You’re such an idiot.”

Adora’s face brightened with a big smile. “I love you too…” She chuckled and kissed Catra again. 

This time Catra simply forgot everything around her. She just let herself melt into the kiss. This was something she wanted for longer than she could remember, and still, she couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Adora was truly hers. 

When they broke the kiss, Catra noticed she was purring even louder. She couldn’t stop it though, for Adora was looking at her in a while she felt her heart would explode from happiness.

But suddenly, they were abruptly brought back to reality.

“Awww…” They heard Bow’s voice coming from the couch. “You two are so cute…” 

“What?” Adora sat up straightly, glaring at her friend, embarrassedly. 

“We are not!” Catra complained as she awkwardly moved away from Adora’s lap. “Stop it!” She groaned to Glimmer who was laughing, covering mouth with her hand. 

Bow smiled at them. “I still can’t believe you two are dating.” 

Adora and Catra couldn’t do anything except looking away, clearly uncomfortable. Catra made a mental note to not act so stupidly around Adora while they were with their stupid friends. Also, she was going to make Bow and Glimmer pay for it. 

“Seriously, you can’t?” Mermista was the one speaking now. “For the past three years, Adora couldn’t shut up about Catra.” 

“But that’s because she was our enemy!” Adora tried to explain.

“Uh, she was my enemy, too.” Mermista continued. “But I didn’t mention her name a thousand times a day.” 

Catra looked at Adora’s flushed outraged face and chuckled. Okay, she had to admit this was a little funny. 

“That’s because you weren’t with us in the Horde when Catra wanted to destroy you. She would talk about Adora even when she was asleep.” Entrapta said from the other side of the room, where she was fixing something up on Emily. 

Catra’s hair bristled up as she stared incredulously at the other princess. “I didn’t talk- Wait, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?” 

Before she could even think of a way to talk herself out of that situation, the whole room was bursting in a laugh. Catra made a move to stand up angrily, but Adora just held her down.

“Stop it, let’s just ignore them!” The blond girl said, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I think it’s funny that even though you are together, you two still look embarrassed when talking about it.” Glimmer joked, still laughing at them.

Catra just rolled her eyes groaning (however, still not leaving Adora’s embrace). “Why am I friends with you people?” She said, pouting and leaning against Adora.

###

After a few other laughs on their behalf, mostly on Catra’s, everybody started to take off to sleep. Adora leaded Catra by the hand to her room. They tried to act cool as they left the room, however, once they were alone Adora started teasing Catra again.

“So you talked about me in your sleep?” 

“Cut it out!” Catra pushed the other, pretending to be annoyed, but actually suppressing a laugh. And before she knew she was kissing Adora again.

Before they reached Adora’s room, Catra’s ears perked two people’s voices coming from another corridor. 

“They remind me of us when we were younger, you know.” It was Spinnerella’s voice.

“Come on, we weren’t that stupid.” Netossa sounded almost offended.

“Weren’t we?” Spinnerella giggled. 

“Well…” The other one paused for a while. “So, I guess we already know where that’s going…” 

Catra couldn’t help flushing. Were they implying she and Adora would end up getting married? 

Adora clearly didn’t hear anything, since she kept leading Catra to her room without saying a thing. While she followed Adora, holding her hand, she realized it was finally okay for them to imagine a future together. Not only was it something possible, but it was something they both wanted.

_ Right _ ? For a second, a small part of Catra wondered if Adora really wanted this. 

Once they got to their room, Catra’s heart was racing and she noticed she was staring at Adora. The blond girl closed the door and quickly threw her arms around Catra to kiss her again. Catra’s sudden insecurity instantly went away. 

“I love you…” The catgirl whispered between kisses.

“I love you, too.” 

This time Catra noticed how loud she was purring when Adora said it back. She didn’t stop it though. Adora said it was cute. And even though she would rather die than admit it, she loved hearing that. 


End file.
